Cold rolled steel joists are becoming more popular. Heretofore, where cold rolled steel joist is a unitary steel joist they were designed to be used as bottom chord bearing joists. In general a unitary steel joist is not designed to be used as a top chord bearing type joist. Accordingly it would be advantage to provide a unitary steel joist assembly that can be used in a composite steel joist/concrete assembly, with increased end reaction load capacity capabilities.